Absolutely Perfect
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Graduation Day is approaching quickly and it's almost time for Edward to change Bella. This is the story of her last week of being a human. Oneshot.


Absolutely Perfect 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the forever-wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

It was normal for Edward to meet me at the Gym after school everyday. Not once has he ever been late, or not there, unless he was hunting. I wasn't expecting it, especially not today. For months I've been bothering him about when I would change, and today is the last day of school. It's getting so close I can almost taste it.

I looked around, worried, for him but I didn't see him anywhere. After pouting for a second, I started to make my way over to the student parking lot. About halfway there, I felt a cold stone slip into my hand. I looked over to see Edward standing there, his hair slightly tasseled, but making him just that much more perfect.

"Where were you?" I asked, confused.

He looked down, guiltily and took my books from my other arm. "So, sorry, Bella, I was talking to Alice about _graduation_." His face seemed to harden at the word and I could have sworn I saw his eyes turn to a darker shade of topaz.

I couldn't help but smile at the topic. He hardly ever brought it up and, honestly, I was surprised he was being honest with me about it. Normally Edward would go to great lengths to avoid talking about it. I know he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want me to be damned to perpetuity of hell. But as long as I was with him, I'd be in my own personal heaven. There's nowhere else I'd rather be.

He let the grin on my face go unnoticed as he said, "Would you like to come over? Carlisle and Esme want to talk about… graduation and they want you to be there."

After much talking with Carlisle, Edward was persuaded to let us do this. Carlisle and Alice were both willing to do it, but what I really wanted was for Edward to do it. To make it special.

"Of course," I said as we reached the Volvo. I couldn't help but feel eager about three days filled with pain, but an eternity of Edward.

He opened the door for me and shut it, and in the same second appeared on the driver's side of the car and was in himself before I even had my seatbelt on.

"Did you figure out what you're going to tell Charlie after graduation?" he asked curtly, this time talking about the actual graduation.

I bit my lip, not hard enough to cut it, but softer, thinking of my plan. "The day before, I think I'm telling him I'm moving out. So I'll pack that night and…"

"And…?" he pushed.

"…and I'll probably just stay in my truck until graduation?" It was a pathetic plan, but I've always loved my truck. And it had heat.

"Bella, do you honestly think we would let you do that?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"Rosalie would," I muttered to myself rather than Edward.

"What was that?" he asked with a smug grin, although I know he knows what I said.

"Nothing," I replied too quickly, my face betraying me and going red as always.

"So," Edward started, revising my plan. "You'll tell Charlie that you're leaving and then you will come stay with us. It's not like we don't have enough room." He chuckled. "And my couch is always open, it's not like I use it."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden," I admitted, pressing my lips together.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You eat at closer intervals than we do. That's nothing I can't handle."

I contemplated this for a moment and then willingly agreed.

"And then you'll change me," I reminded him, taking a rebellious step.

He sighed. After a long ten seconds he said, "Yes. And then I will change you." I smiled again. I was the most insane human I know.

Edward took my hand, driving with one of his own, and started tracing doodles on my palm. His cool touch sent my heart beating eleven times faster than it should. I could almost feel the grin on his face from knowing what his mere touch does to me. For a brief second, I was tempted to mess with his mind and pull my hand away, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

Within a matter of minutes, we were in front of the Cullen's house. I noticed that Jasper and Alice were already home, not having to deal with a slow human. _Although, that would change in a week_, I thought, grateful that he couldn't read my mind.

As I pulled off my seatbelt, Edward was already on the other side of the car, opening my door. I rolled my eyes, but took his hand before stumbling out. We walked into his huge house silently.

"Bella! Such a pleasure! Hello!" Esme said as I walked in. She glided over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back and in two seconds Carlisle was at her side.

"Hello, Bella. How have you been doing? No more accidents lately, I hope," he said with a grin.

"Hello Esme. Carlisle. Nothing too dire." I heard a chuckle in the background and saw Emmett and Rosalie in the doorway. I smiled at the pair, completely aware of Rosalie's eyes on me the whole time.

In a quick flash, Alice was at my side, giving me a hug like she hadn't just seen me ten minutes before at school. Jasper walked in slowly, still precautious around me.

"Hello, Bella! Aren't you excited? We're graduating!" she said, twirling around. I couldn't help laughing. Alice has graduated a fair few times, and yet she's still excited about it.

"Yes, Alice, thrilled," I laughed as she danced around me. Edward shot a glare in her direction, but she just continued smiling and dancing.

"Which brings us to our next point," Carlisle said calmly. He turned and walked to the huge dining room table, the very one that I had this family vote on my mortality.

This time, however, he took the seat at the head of the table and I sat down quietly next to Edward, taking his hand in mine.

"Alright, as the Graduation date approaches, we must discuss the when, where, and how we're going to do this." I started fidgeting in my seat, thinking of the burning feeling in my hand when James bit me. Subconsciously, I ran a finger over the scar.

"Now, Edward, you'll be the one doing it, correct?" Carlisle asked, facing Edward and I. He nodded a scowl upon his face. "And how soon after the actual graduation?"

"Right after!" I shouted out, my uncontrollable brain taking over. I quickly flung a hand up to my mouth. Alice was grinning at me and Emmett's chuckle could be heard, and I swear I saw a faint smile on Jasper's lips. Esme was smiling at me gently.

"Right after," Edward agreed, nodding. I was shocked. I didn't expect him to agree. "After pictures and such, of course," he added. "But after all of that, we can do it."

Carlisle smiled at him and continued. "And where would you like this done, Bella?" he asked me. I didn't know I was going to have options. For some reason I just pictured it in the middle of the woods somewhere, where no one could hear my screams of agony.

I started chewing on my bottom lip absently and holding Edward's hand tightly. I stared at the pattern of the wood in the table for a minute before looking over to Edward.

"Could we do it here?" I asked timidly. I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks and I silently cursed it.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course. Is there any particular room you like? We've got several. Whichever you're most comfortable in."

Of course the room I was most comfortable in was Edward's, with his huge black leather sofa, and shelves of CDs. It was where I felt most at home. But, I didn't know if I should say that out loud.

Blushing again, I looked up at Edward and then over to Carlisle who seemed to understand. I felt a wave of relief come over me after I realized I wouldn't have to say it. It was either that, or Jasper had realized how tense I had grown. Just in case, I passed him a small smile and he winked at me. Apparently it was him, not relief. Silly emotion controlling vampire.

"Well, now that's settled, Esme why don't we-"

"Edward, you should bring Bella home," Alice said suddenly. "Charlie's going to be mad."

"What'd you see?" he asked Alice sharply.

"Oh, nothing. But he's going to be mad. He hasn't been to happy with you, Edward," Alice said. I could see a slight smirk playing on her lips and I'm sure Edward could too, but it went unnoticed.

Edward nodded and stood up. I copied him. "I'll see you all soon," I said to them, following Edward out the door.

It was the day before graduation and my stomach was in knots. This was going to be nerve wracking. I know that Charlie knows that at some point I was going to move out, but I don't think he thinks that it would be this soon. I threatened it to him when I got back from Italy last year and he told me to stop seeing Edward. I can still remember the chalky whiteness of his skin as I said those words.

I was sitting in my truck, gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles were white, repeating my whole speech carefully, making sure that nothing sounded like I was going to be changed into a vampire in less than twenty four hours. A shiver went down my spine as I thought that.

Edward thought that it would be best if he weren't here when I told Chief Swan the news. I grudgingly agreed, although I'm sure he's somewhere close, listening in anyway.

I kept taking careful glances at the Cruiser, to make sure he wasn't in there, although I have already seen him walking into the living room from the kitchen and back at least twice.

After ten minutes of this, I pried my fingers off of the steering wheel, took a deep breath, and then walked into the house.

"Dad?" I called out like he's done to me so many times before.

"In here, Bells," he said back and I slowly walked into the living room where he was perched in his chair, watching a baseball game on the television.

"Dad, can I… um talk to you for a minute?" I asked hesitantly, my fingers fidgeting with each other.

"Sure, Bells, what's wrong?" he asked, turning his gaze from the television to me. I so wish he hadn't.

"I-I'm moving out," I said quickly, closing my eyes so that I couldn't see his expression. But I was almost positive that it went from shocked to hurt in a second.

He was silent.

"I'm packing tonight…and leaving as soon as I'm done, Dad," I said, careful of what I was saying so that I wouldn't upset him anymore than I had to.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked furiously.

I thought about telling the truth, about living with the Cullens, but that just make him have a heart attack, so a new lie came up quickly. "I'm renting an apartment. Just outside of town."

Charlie sighed, making me feel, if possible, even guiltier. Before he could get a word in, I added, "I'm eighteen now. I can do this."

Surprisingly, he said, "Would you like help packing?"

I shook my head and slowly got up. Before making my way up the stairs, I walked over to Charlie in his chair and enveloped him in a hug. He smiled and patted my head, before hugging me back. "I'm going to miss you, Bells."

"I'll come visit, Dad, don't worry," I promised, wondering how he'd take my change of appearance, the paler skin, the red eyes, the grace, perhaps.

As I was pulling away, he kissed the top of my head. I looked at him and smiled. Charlie was normally not a poignant person.

I pulled out my suitcase from under my bed and slowly started taking my clothes out of my dresser, folding them carefully and then laying them in there. There wasn't a lot, I didn't bring that much from Phoenix, but enough to fill the suitcase. I took my duffle bag that I used when I was escaping from a murderous James and filled that with everything else, my books, CDs, brushes, toothpaste, and stuff such as that.

As I zipped up the duffle bag, Edward materialized into my room, or so it seemed. He caught me by surprise, I didn't hear him come in so when his cold arms wrapped around my waist, it made me jump a meter in the air.

"Are you ready?" he asked, letting me go so that I could grab my notebooks from over by the excruciatingly slow computer.

"Yes," I said quietly. I tripped over nothing and landed on my bed, face first. "Thanks for the help there," I said sarcastically to Edward who just had a mocking smile on his face.

"I figured the soft bed would be better than my steel arms," he commented as I regained my composure and stood up.

"I would rather be in your arms than in a bed any day," I said softly before blushing and going back to my packing.

"So, are you ready?" he asked, picking up my suitcase with ease.

I nodded. In an instant, he was gone. I heard a ghostly chuckle before looking out my window and seeing him standing behind my truck.

This was it. I picked up my duffle bag, not having to carry the suitcase, and walked downstairs to say good-bye to Charlie. He heard me coming down the stairs so when I finally reached the bottom, he was there with open arms.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella," he said, hugging me again. This caught me by surprise, but I dropped my bag and hugged him back.

"Don't worry," I repeated, having this same conversation only half an hour ago. "I'll visit, I promise. And I'll see you tomorrow, anyway. Graduation, remember?" I looked up and winked at him.

"Right," he seemed to regain serenity. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Dad."

I left the house with a slow walk and when I got to my truck, the passenger door was already open. I hope Charlie didn't notice. Edward was by my side in an instant. He took my duffle bag and put it in the back of the truck, before I could even climb in. By the time I had my seatbelt on, he was in the driver's seat, the key in the ignition.

I woke up to an unfamiliar room this morning. It took me a few minutes before all the memories of last night played back in my mind. I realized I was in Edward's room, sleeping on his couch. He was nowhere to be seen. I sat up and realized that there was a blanket on me. Did vampires need blankets?

What do vampires do in the morning? Surely they don't eat breakfast. I'm assuming Carlisle is in his study, that's where he was when I normally stopped by.

I got up from the couch, stretched, and then made my way to the door. Before I could even get my hand on the doorknob, it opened. Startled, I jumped back.

"Morning, sleepy head." It was Emmett. "You're a mess."

I glared. "I'm only human, you know," I said with a knowing smile.

"For now." He winked.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, peering over his shoulder to see if my vampire boyfriend was playing hide and seek.

"He's out hunting with Jasper," Emmett said grimly.

My shoulders sagged. "Oh."

"So, Edward says that you eat when you wake up. You've got a big day ahead of you. What would you like?" Emmett working in the kitchen? I can't even imagine that one.

I glanced up at him.

"With Graduation and all, I mean." He grinned.

"I'm not that hungry, honestly, Emmett," I said, blushing slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I could go for an irritable grizzly," I teased, a grin spreading across my face.

He looked startled and then laughed along with me.

"Where are all the others?" I asked casually.

"Alice with Rosalie, Esme is out in the garden, and Carlisle is in his study," Emmett explained. I nodded I response. "So, since we don't have any grizzlies around, do you want to get ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes, please. Do you guys have showers here?" I asked, peering around the corner as if to see one in the hallway that I missed.

"Of course we do," Emmett said with a loud laugh. "You can use Alice's. She won't mind."

He lead me into Alice's empty room and pointed to the bathroom that was already stocked with everything a human girl could possibly need. It was familiar to me. I'd gotten ready in here before, for the prom last year. It was rather forced, of course, but it still involved this bathroom.

After taking a long, thirty-minute shower, I put a towel around me and Alice danced in.

"Hello Bella. Did you sleep well?" she asked holding something blue in her hand.

"Yes, thank you. What's that?" I asked, pointing to the material in your hand.

"This? It's your dress! Well, actually it's Rosalie's, but she's giving it to you." Alice held the dress out to me.

The shock I tried to hide on my face deceived me.

"She doesn't _hate _you, Bella. She just doesn't understand why you would choose this life path rather than a normal one," Alice explained.

I nodded and then thought of something. "Alice, am I going to be your Barbie doll again?"

Her tinkling laugh filled the room. She nodded and then left the room so I could put the dress on in privacy. The second that I got the zipper up, Alice bounced back in and started working at my hair. It was going to be wavy so that the cap wouldn't mess up the curls.

The dress was knee length and a dark blue with spaghetti straps so that I wouldn't get warm under my robe in the gym. It was raining, no surprise there. I was surprised when I put it on that it fit like it did, considering that it was Rosalie's, and she had exaggerated features most girls pay for.

An hour later, Edward and Jasper were back, both supporting eyes of gold. He smiled when he saw me in my dress. I glared up at him and then waved to Jasper who nodded in response.

"Are you going to get ready?" I asked him as he slid a cool arm around my waist.

"Yes, but it takes me much less time than it takes you, Bella," Edward said, kissing my forehead. I blushed again, my heart speeding up.

Within a matter of minutes he was back by my side, in a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a green tie. I smiled up at him.

By eleven, we were at the school, in the gym where the ceremony was being held. I didn't pay attention through most of it, too excited for what was happening after. My stomach was tossing and turning and my heart wouldn't slow down for anything. When Edward, Alice, and Jasper all got their diplomas, Esme was being the Hallmark mother and taking picture after picture. When I got up, it was flash after flash. I thought I was going to have a seizure. I saw Charlie smiling a sad smile in the middle of the crowd, the camera he got me for my birthday in his hand.

There were a couple more speeches from the valedictorian and salutatorian, some teachers, presidents of clubs and all that jazz. I was dazed for the most of it. Edward kept looking back and catching my eye. Alice would look back sometimes too. Sometimes it was so quick I wasn't even sure that they really did it or if I imagined it.

When we were allowed to leave, I stole Edward from his family and went over to Charlie who hugged me. "I'm sending some of these to your mother. I'm sure she'll make copies."

"Alright, Charlie. You can keep some too, you know," I said. He grinned and then walked us over to the rest of the Cullen's. He went into a deep chat with Carlisle and Esme while Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I walked over to Rosalie and Emmett who were standing near by, both with camera. I couldn't help but wonder how many times they've played this game.

An hour and about a million pictures later, I was back with Edward in the Volvo, shaking uncontrollably. It wasn't nervousness that was making my shake. It was eagerness. The fact that within the next three days I was going to be a vampire was completely thrilling.

Much sooner than we should have been, we were back at his house. He kept casting me sideways glances. I'd catch him looking every once in a while.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as we parked, waiting for the rest of his family.

I thought for a second. "About how once I'm tolerable blood wise, this will be much, much better." I leaned in and kissed him. He stiffened at first and then fell more into it. My heart started beating faster and I could feel him smile before gently pushing me away.

A few seconds later, two more cars pulled in. One, a Mercedes, held Carlisle and Esme, and the other, a huge Jeep, with Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice bounced over to the Volvo, opened my door and pulled me out. She took my hand and pulled me into the huge house.

Slowly, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward led me upstairs to Edward's room. He lay me down on the couch in a comfortable.

"Now, Edward. Listen to me okay," Carlisle said. And then there was silence. I was posative that he was thinking and Edward was reading his mind. Edward nodded curtly every now and then, his lips moving too quickly.

"Bella," Edward said finally, after what seemed like an eternity to a mere human. "You're going to need to take the left strap off your dress off."

I was skeptical at first, but did as I was told, completely aware of the eyes watching me.

"We'll be right here if anything happens," Carlisle said, Emmett by his side.

"But nothing will happen," Emmett reassured me. His smile comforted me, although I wish Jasper were here to slow down my heartbeat. It must be driving poor Edward insane.

I smiled back and then turned to Edward. "I trust you," I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it myself, but I knew he could.

"I love you," he said back, kissing me once.

"I love you, too," I said, closing my eyes. Waiting.

"As close to the heart as possible, remember Edward," I heard Carlisle say. I could barely make out the words.

Edward nodded and then I felt his cool face press against my shoulder. At first, I felt nothing, and then a prick, like was getting a shot in my collarbone. My shoulder went numb for a second and then, that small prick caught on fire. It was burning a whole through my skin and spreading. My veins were bursting with flame. The pain was unimaginable.

But through it all, Edward's face pressed against me, it was all worth it. Knowing what I was about to become, these next three days were going to be nothing. And with Edward by my side, even the pain couldn't compare. Everything was _absolutely perfect_.

**A/n: So, this was my first ever Twilight fanfic. I really hope you liked it and I also hope that I did a good job portraying the characters. I was really psyched to write it. All right, now be the amazing readers you are and turn into amazing reviewers as well. You're amazing!**


End file.
